


Forever

by ladyLiliah



Series: A BaekSoo Weekend [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Harness play, Light BDSM, M/M, NC17, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, baek in leather pants, just lots of sex guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyLiliah/pseuds/ladyLiliah
Summary: It's the end of the Elyxion tour. Looking back over the last few weeks, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun go over their more intimate moments and what the future holds for them.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the end of this series, it's a little late but I put a lot into the closing chapter for this series. I hope you all enjoy it and don't worry there will be other series to come. 
> 
> This will be set a little after the last of their shows, with some thoughts back to dirty weekends of the few shows they had left. Hopefully its not too confusing!!

“Just please hurry.” 

“I know, I am.”

Baekhyun groaned, “I don’t care, just give it to me. Please.”

“Baekhyun, I haven’t prep-”

“Ohmygod,” Baekhyun mumbled around crab and rice. “So good.”

Kyungsoo sighed as he watched his boyfriend spoon up another bite and stuff it into his already full mouth. “I was going to say I haven’t prepped the sauce, but I guess it’s not needed.”

“Try this.” Baekhyun brought the spoon to Kyungsoo’s lips, making low airplane noises, smiling as Kyungsoo took the bite. “I’m starving, you can’t blame me. Plus you made me crab bibimbap, how could I wait any longer?” Baekhyun leaned over the counter and pressed a light kiss to Kyungsoo’s cheek. “See, it tastes amazing. Thank you for making me this, baby.”

Kyungsoo felt his body buzz at the sweetness, a slight shiver going down his spine from the tickle of Baekhyun’s breath. “I’m still making the sauce.”

Baekhyun laughed as he hopped from the counter. “Of course you are.” He brought the tray holding the two bowls of bibimbap over to the small dining table, placing them in their respective spots. “I’m glad we got to do this, no plans pulling us in other directions. Just being able to occupy the same space while not working.”

“Who says I’m not working? Making dinner isn’t easy.” Kyungsoo smiled as he walked over to the table, bringing a bottle of wine for himself and Baekhyun’s tea. 

“Oh please, you love cooking.” Baekhyun grabbed the bottle and uncorked it. Kyungsoo grabbed the sauce and spooned it onto their dishes.

Kyungsoo kissed the top of Baekhyun’s head before taking his seat across from him, sliding his wine glass to Baekhyun to be filled. “Well we have tonight and all day tomorrow and all night. So we have all the time in the world.” He shook his head at the amount of wine Baekhyun poured into his glass, he always filled it nearly to the brim.

They had somehow lucked out at getting the dorm to themselves for the next day and a half. Everyone wanted to visit friends or family during the short holiday, leaving Baekhyun and Kyungsoo blissfully alone. The last time they had more time for themselves was the last Elyxion [dot] show in Macao. They’d spent those two days wrapped around each other, if they weren’t at the arena they were in one of their rooms. 

Kyungsoo had prepared to do a little more for his solo, telling Baekhyun before he went onstage that he was singing for him tonight. Standing in front of the mic, he put all of the love that he felt for his boyfriend into the lyrics, into his voice. The long note he always held, he held even longer, pushing all he had into it. The second he was backstage Baekhyun was on him, pushing him into a dark corner, arm around his neck and kissing him fully on the lips. Chanyeol, Minseok, and Jongdae had stood with their backs to them, blocking them from view of any staff or managers. It only lasted a minute but it was enough to leave them both breathless before quickly going back out to do the next set of songs. 

Turned out Baekhyun had the same idea in mind, making his solo something like a love letter to Kyungsoo as well. He performed his solo to perfection, even adding a few extra movements, a few extra facial expressions. Kyungsoo’s eyes roamed over Baekhyun once he was backstage, his eyes promising things, sending shivers down Baekhyun’s spine. It didn’t help when Kyungsoo ran his fingers down his chest where his jacket was open as he passed, giving the middle strap of the harness he was wearing a quick tug. They had used the harness that night, though Kyungsoo was the one to wear it, something they both enjoyed more than they would like to admit. 

*Macao*  
Baekhyun tightened his grip on the black strap, pulling Kyungsoo back onto his fingers, curving them at just the right moment. He smiled as he heard Kyungsoo gasp and moan. He liked him asking for more, when he let himself go like this. It didn’t take much begging for Kyungsoo to agree to try the harness, in fact he only had to ask twice. 

“Another,” Kyungsoo breathed out while pushing back onto Baekhyun’s fingers. 

A slap resounded through the room, “You were not told you could talk,” Baekhyun said, raising his hand and bringing it down onto Kyungsoo’s ass again. Kyungsoo hung his head, nodding at the warning. Baekhyun almost broke character then. He wanted to whisper sweetly into his ear, kiss the red marks from his body, but Kyungsoo had asked for this. Normally it would be Kyungsoo in the demanding role; even if he was bottoming, he still had the authority. Though sometimes, like this night, he wanted his control taken from him, and Baekhyun could never say no to him. He put another few drops of lube on his fingers before slipping a third in. He smiled as he watched Kyungsoo’s spine curve, his skin glistening with sweat. He started rotating his wrist, fingers moving now effortlessly inside of Kyungsoo, hitting the small bundle of nerves. 

Kyungsoo began to say Baekhyun’s name, but chose a drawn-out moan instead. He wasn’t allowed to talk unless asked a direct question. He wasn’t one to talk a lot normally, during sex or otherwise, but knowing he couldn’t at all drove him crazy. His body shook as Baekhyun’s fingers hit his prostate again. He bit down on his lip, stopping the words that wanted to spill out. If Baekhyun continued he would come and that was not something he wanted yet. He braced himself on one hand and moved the other to grip the base of his cock, stopping his impending orgasm. 

Baekhyun leaned over him, Kyungsoo’s warm back flush against his chest. “What’s wrong baby, does it feel that good? You going to come just from my fingers?” he asked before licking the shell of Kyungsoo’s ear. 

“Yes,” Kyungsoo breathed out, gripping himself harder. 

“How many times can I make you come, do you think you can give me more than one?” He licked a line down Kyungsoo’s neck, just above where the collar of the harness lay. Kyungsoo let out a whimper, nodding his head. “Think you can come two times? What about three? Can I make you come three times, Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo couldn’t think, the thought of coming that many times for Baekhyun made his whole body shudder. He wanted to give that to Baekhyun, do anything he asked, be good for him. 

Baekhyun ran his hand down Kyungsoo’s arm, fingers pulling his hand away from his cock. “Come for me, baby. Just from my fingers.”

Kyungsoo bit his lip, letting Baekhyun pull his hand away, placing it back down on the bed to help support himself on already shaky arms. Baekhyun began moving his hand fast, twisting his fingers and rubbing over his prostate perfectly. His other hand was still on him, stroking him to completion. When he pushed a nail into his slit, Kyungsoo let go. He bucked back into Baekhyun’s fingers, panting as he saw white. 

Baekhyun noticed he was barely holding himself up on his arms and quickly took hold of the harness again. “Breathe, baby.” He pulled his fingers out, adding more lube to his hand before pumping it over his cock. “You okay to keep going?” As much as he wanted to be commanding, he couldn’t shake away any possible pain he may cause his boyfriend. He let go of the harness, running his hands down his back before leaning down and kissing the dimple of his waist. 

Kyungsoo took a deep breath, he had goosebumps flaring over his body, aftershocks from his orgasm. His skin was so sensitive, even the harness moving against him was almost too much. Baekhyun had said things felt more heightened with the harness on, the way it moved against him or held him. He was right, he could feel his pulse against the collar at his neck, the bite of the leather or the coldness of the thin metal chains against his skin. He felt so much. With a nod he licked his lips. “Yes, just… just I need…”

“Shh, baby I've got you.” Baekhyun positioned himself at Kyungsoo’s center. “I know what you need.” He whispered the last words as he slowly entered Kyungsoo. He went slower than he had ever gone before, it felt like a minutes before he bottomed out, feeling Kyungsoo surround him. “Do what you need to do Kyungsoo.”

With a low moan Kyungsoo leaned forward, waiting to feel the long slide of Baekhyun reach its tip before pushing his hips back. The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room, continuous slaps barely drowned out by their moans and breathing. Kyungsoo continued to bounce back onto Baekhyun, taking him in fully each time, slowly getting harder with each hit. Baekhyun took hold of Kyungsoo’s hips, bringing him back with such a force you saw the evidence blossom red over Kyungsoo’s skin. 

“Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo couldn’t help it, he said it before he remembered he wasn’t allowed to talk, the name falling from his lips as his mind continued to scream the name over and over again. The slap was hard this time, stinging the already red flesh. There were no soothing touches to follow, just the heat of Baekhyun’s hips. His arms were giving out, he looked over his shoulder at Baekhyun. He was a sight, light hair plastered to his forehead, bottom lip turning white from the bite of his teeth, cheeks a startling red. Kyungsoo felt the coil in his stomach as Baekhyun’s eyes met his own, dark bottomless orbs staring back at him. 

He didn’t need to speak for Baekhyun to know he needed to move, his hands going to the harness. “Lower yourself down,” Baekhyun instructed as he slowed his thrusts, both hands holding the harness. He felt the slack disappear as Kyungsoo lowered himself down to his elbows, head resting on the pillows. The angle was just enough that Baekhyun was able to plunge himself even deeper with the next thrust. He kept the harness from slacking, holding Kyungsoo’s body up just enough to bring him back with each shove forward. He took one hand away from the harness to grip Kyungsoo’s waist instead, fingers digging in enough to leave a mark. He ground down into Kyungsoo, rotating his hips as he bottomed out, basking in the sounds Kyungsoo started making at the smaller movements, clipped whines of almost words. 

Kyungsoo was too sensitive, the harness now digging into his skin, sending shockwaves down his body while Baekhyun had his way. He had let his control go before with Baekhyun, but never like this, not in the way the harness took so much from him. He would normally create the pace, have some say over how he moved his body. With the harness he wasn’t in control of his body at all, his arms and legs merely held him up to allow Baekhyun to do whatever he pleased. He loved it. He was already fully hard again, already feeling the telltale signs of his orgasm building. Leaning more of his body weight on one elbow, he brought his other hand down his stomach, gripping himself. He knew Baekhyun was close, his rhythm starting to change, no longer in full control of himself. 

“I want to hear you,” Baekhyun breathed against Kyungsoo’s ear, teeth nipping at the lobe. “I want to hear what I’m doing to you.”

Kyungsoo moaned, “You’re breaking me apart.” He could feel Baekhyun start to still at his words, he let go of himself and put his hand on Baekhyun’s waist. “No, don’t stop.” He pushed back as hard as he could, pulling Baekhyun’s hip to meet him. “Fuck don’t stop, Baekhyun. You feel so good. You’re making me feel so fucking good.”

Baekhyun groaned at his words, hips snapping faster, rougher, deeper, he couldn’t get deep enough. His hands pulled at the harness, whispering his sorry at the sudden pain it caused as it bit into his skin. “Up, come here Soo,” he said once he pulled Kyungsoo up onto his knees. He let go of the harness, hands moving over Kyungsoo’s chest and stomach, loving the feeling of Kyungsoo’s muscles tensing under his hands. His chest was now flush against Kyungsoo’s back, he kissed his shoulder, licking the sweat away. Kyungsoo’s reached behind him and wove a hand into the hair at the back of Baekhyun’s neck, tilting his head to the side to give Baekhyun more room. The hand in his hair tightened, almost painfully, as he bit down on Kyungsoo’s neck. It was their last night, no more shows, he could leave marks all he liked now. Baekhyun started a new pace, both hands gripping Kyungsoo’s waist, pulling him back into each of his thrusts. 

Kyungsoo wasn’t sure he was even saying words, he was sure he heard himself say Baekhyun’s name but he wasn’t sure. The only thing he was sure of was the hand Baekhyun now had wrapped around him, hips rolling up into him. He moaned as Baekhyun’s other hand moved from his waist, slowly roaming up his chest to wrap around his neck. “Baekhyun,” he said before Baekhyun’s grip tightened on his throat, cutting off his moan. His eyes rolled shut, he felt how heavy his chest felt without proper oxygen, how his skin felt even more sensitive. 

“Come on, come for me baby.” Baekhyun released his grip, and Kyungsoo’s body went almost slack in his arm. “Just like that.” He watched as Kyungsoo fell apart, feeling warmth spill over his hand, watching as it coated the bed below them. He wrapped his arm around Kyungsoo’s chest as his body tried to curl in on itself. Feeling Kyungsoo tight around him, Baekhyun pumped his hips three more times before finding his own release. 

Minutes later, they finally found themselves laying down on the bed, facing each other, harness tossed to the side. Kyungsoo ran his hands through the damp strands of Baekhyun’s chestnut colored hair. “I’m happy we kept that harness.”

Baekhyun nodded. “Me too.” He ran his fingers over the red marks that dotted Kyungsoo’s chest, the metal must have pinched him more than he thought. “You’re okay though, nothing hurts? I was rougher than normal.”

Kyungsoo grabbed his hand, bringing his fingers to his lips, pressing kisses to them. “I’m more than fine.”

“Oh—I almost forgot.” Baekhyun leaned closer, they were barely inches apart now. He pulled his hand from Kyungsoo’s hold, fingers grazing down the soft ripples of his stomach. “Three… you said you’d give me three.” 

Kyungsoo jerked his hips back and swatted at Baekhyun’s hand, “I won’t be fine if you try to make that happen.” He laughed as Baekhyun pouted, curling his arms into his chest. Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. “Give me like 20 minutes and we can go again.”

*

“If you don’t stop moving I will make you sleep on the floor,” Kyungsoo grumbled, opening one eye to look at Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun let out a huff into the pillows. “I can’t get comfy.” 

Kyungsoo turned over onto his side to face him, he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he took in the state of his boyfriend. Honey brown hair pointing in every direction, one arm in the space between them while the other laid above his head. He watched as he kicked his legs, now tangled in the white sheet, and suddenly rolled over to lay on his stomach. He knew Baekhyun got restless sometimes, never finding a spot to finally fall into sleep. Those nights they would end up talking, Baekhyun sitting up while Kyungsoo usually leaned against the headboard, trying to stay awake. Tonight he wanted to sleep, and if that meant pushing Baekhyun off the bed, he wouldn’t stop himself from indulging the thought. Baekhyun let out another huff as he folded his arms under his bare chest, face buried in the pillow. He laughed when Baekhyun puffed his cheeks out from not being able to breathe properly. 

He sat up and moved to straddle Baekhyun’s body, settling down just below his bottom. “Arms to the side.” Baekhyun did as he was told, turning his head to the side to let out a sigh once Kyungsoo began kneading his shoulders. Kyungsoo placed a kiss on the freckle on Baekhyun’s shoulder blade before moving his hands down to massage that area next. 

Baekhyun moaned into the touch. “Feels good.”

Kyungsoo smiled as he scooted further down onto Baekhyun’s thighs, unintentionally pulling his pajama pants lower down his hips. He loved those hips, how any pants fit him sinfully, the way he moved them on stage, hinting at what he could do with them. His mind started to drift. The sounds Baekhyun made under his hands, the way his pants sat on his hips now, made him think of their night after A-Nation, how Baekhyun had looked, what he wore. 

“You thinking about something over there, Soo?” Baekhyun smiled, lifting his waist up from the bed, feeling the growing hardness that pressed against his ass. 

Kyungsoo leaned over, grinding against Baekhyun, smiling when he heard him moan. “Those leather pants you wore after A-Nation.” He kissed his way up Baekhyun’s neck, biting at the soft skin behind his ear. “You were pure sin.”

*A-Nation*

Kyungsoo had no idea what Baekhyun had planned for them that night. After the ridiculously hot performance at A-Nation, all he wanted to do was shower and crawl into bed, but when he got back to their shared hotel room, he saw a pair of slacks and white button up laid out on the bed with a note from Baekhyun, telling him to put them on and wait for him. He did shower, indulging some thoughts of his boyfriend that ended up making the shower longer than necessary, then did as he was told, dressing in the clothes Baekhyun had left for him and then sitting in the chair to wait. 

He waited for almost half an hour, rolling and unrolling the sleeves of his shirt several times out of boredom, trying to decide which Baekhyun might like better. He had just settled on leaving them rolled up when he heard the lock on the door click open. Baekhyun walked in, and Kyungsoo’s breath caught in his throat. Baekhyun’s eyes were rimmed in dark eyeliner and eye shadow, his hair slicked back from his face. His delicate fingers traced down his neck, playing with the black choker there before slowly moving down his bare chest. Baekhyun kept his eyes on Kyungsoo as he continued to walk towards him, making sure to walk with his hips, the leather pants he wore were slung so low that if they were any lower you’d see tufts of hair. He felt sexy in them—powerful—and if the way his boyfriend was looking at him now was any indication, he thought the same. He dipped his finger into the waistline of his pants, biting his lip as he pulled the silver chain out. It was a last-minute decision to bring the chain, and when he saw Kyungsoo’s eyes widen he was happy he put it on. He knew Kyungsoo had a thing for the body chains he wore, which had eventually led to their mutual love of the harness. He knew putting it on would do things to him. To them both. 

Kyungsoo couldn’t look away. He felt as if he had melted into the chair, his eyes glued to his boyfriend’s body. “Are those the pants from MAMA a few years ago?” Kyungsoo was shocked the words even came out, he didn’t even realize he said it out loud till he saw Baekhyun nod. 

“I had them altered on the waistline,” Baekhyun said. He ran a finger over the leather, “It’s not too low, is it?” He already knew the answer before Kyungsoo shook his head slowly. He stopped a few feet in front of Kyungsoo, taking in the way he looked in the outfit he put out for him. He loved him in a button up, loved when he rolled the sleeves up, showing off his toned tan arms. “Do you like what I’m wearing, Soo?”

Kyungsoo licked his lips, about to tell him exactly what he thought about what he was wearing, when Baekhyun started palming himself over the leather. The air was knocked out of his lungs, a small moan coming from his chest rather than air. He was already getting hard, not one touch or kiss from Baekhyun and he was already reacting to him as if he had. 

Baekhyun bit his lip, “You look good too. I love it when you dress up. Did you know that?” He watched Kyungsoo shake his head, eyes never leaving Baekhyun. He took the final few steps between them, Kyungsoo’s knees parting to accommodate his legs. He gave himself another hard tug over his pants, watching Kyungsoo watch him. “Everytime I see you in a suit...” He dropped to his knees, hands roaming up and down Kyungsoo’s thighs before moving to the button and zipper of his pants. He made quick work of undoing them, reaching in and pulling Kyungsoo’s half hard cock out. “…all I want to do is get you in my mouth.” He licked his lips and with a final look up at Kyungsoo he wrapped his mouth around him. He held him there, moving his tongue from side to side on the underside of his cock, feeling it slowly grow in his mouth. His hand started a lazy pump on the lower half of his cock, but he kept his head still. He could feel Kyungsoo start to squirm, hips moving slightly to get some form of friction. Baekhyun pulled back, keeping his tongue hard against the vein before twirling it around the head. 

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo whispered, hands going to the dark locks, taking a tight hold as Baekhyun slowly sank down. 

Baekhyun moaned around the girth in his mouth, feeling the heaviness weigh down his tongue, letting the tip brush against the back of his throat. He let it sit there for a few moments, wishing he could smile as he felt Kyungsoo’s grip in his hair tighten. He began to drag his cock in and out of his mouth, stopping every so often to run a flat tongue over the slit on the tip. His hand twisted around the base of Kyungsoo’s cock, squeezing as he brought him to the back of his throat again. After a few more heavy bobs, he let it stay there, swallowing around it, moaning. He could feel the effect on Kyungsoo’s body, strong tremors as his hips bucked up into his mouth. The motion eventually made him gag, but he didn’t back off, instead bobbing faster. All of his senses were filled with his boyfriend, the taste of him in his mouth, the smell of his skin that hit his nose every time he let his cock hit the back of his throat. He was heavy with it, heavy with the want of Kyungsoo. 

Slowing his pace, he let Kyungsoo’s cock finally slide out of his mouth, kissing the tip before standing up and offering Kyungsoo his hand with a smile. Kyungsoo took it , his other hand keeping his pants from falling down his legs as Baekhyun walked them toward the bed. His eyes never looked away from Baekhyun’s hips, the way they moved in those pants was something he wanted to remember for the rest of his life. He couldn’t help but bite his lip as he watched Baekhyun start to rub the bulge in his pants, a moan filling the quiet room. 

“I could get off right now just looking at you,” Baekhyun whispered taking a long moment to look at Kyungsoo, eyes moving up and down over his body. “Touch yourself.”

Kyungsoo gripped his pants just as he felt his cock twitch inside them, blinking a few times before letting them fall to his ankles. His hand wrapped around himself, gathering some of the precum for a smoother glide. He kept his eyes on Baekhyun as he started a lazy pump, watching him watch his every movement. Kyungsoo was sure he said something, felt his eyes go wide as Baekhyun undid his own pants, pulling out his erection. Baekhyun smiled when Kyungsoo saw the cockring at his base. Baekhyun mimicked Kyungsoo, finding the same slow tempo, tearing his eyes away to look at his face. Both moaned when their eyes met, Kyungsoo’s body screaming for him to take the final few steps towards Baekhyun. He wanted his hands all over him, his lips kissing all of his favorite places, he wanted to hear Baekhyun make all of his favorite sounds. 

Baekhyun watched for another minute before motioning for Kyungsoo to come closer. Once he was within reach, he let go of himself and took hold of Kyungsoo instead. Overtaken by the sensation, it took Kyungsoo a moment before he did the same to Baekhyun. . Baekhyun moaned when Kyungsoo pinched his tip, and quickly returned the favor. Kyungsoo needed more. He dropped to his knees, putting his lips to the freckle just below Baekhyun’s hipbone as he’d done so many times before. Dragging his tongue across his boyfriend’s lithe waist, he took hold of Baekhyun. He kissed the tip, swirling his tongue around the head before pulling him into his mouth. His gripped Baekhyun’s hips, bringing them forward just as he dipped in. He knew Baekhyun got the hint, when he started moving his hips on his own. Kyungsoo relaxed his jaw, letting Baekhyun use him the way he wanted. 

Baekhyun hands tightened in Kyungsoo’s black hair, feeling the vibrations of his moans shoot through his body. He continued to plow into Kyungsoo’s mouth, feeling the cock ring grow tighter around him. He was sure if he didn’t have it on he would already be ready to come, Kyungsoo’s mouth was always that good. He tugged Kyungsoo away from him before turning his back on his boyfriend and shimmying out of his pants. He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face when he heard Kyungsoo gasp when he saw the toy. He had put a plug in back at the arena after his shower, he was shocked Kyungsoo hadn’t noticed the way he walked or how he moved when they were in the van on the ride home. He barely had a chance to situate himself on his knees before he was tackled to the bed. Kyungsoo had his lips pressed to Baekhyun’s, arms wrapping around him, pulling him as close to him as possible. A soft moan filled his mouth as the fabric of Kyungsoo’s shirt rubbed perfectly over his bare chest. Kyungsoo rutted against Baekhyun, their cocks rubbing against each other, heat spreading over Baekhyun’s body. He gripped the collar of his Kyungsoo’s shirt, keeping him close to his body. Kyungsoo’s kiss opening his mouth, their tongues trying to wrap around each other, he felt the toy leave his body and the tip of Kyungsoo’s cock pushing in. He was thankful for the lube he had used on the toy, there was still enough left to keep the glide smooth but still with a little sting. Wrapping his legs around Kyungsoo’s waist, he bucked up into the thrust.

Kyungsoo could have taken the few moments to open the drawer by the bed and grab the lube before taking his boyfriend. The thought truly crossed his mind. But the second Baekhyun was out of those pants, the second he saw that toy, his only thought was to be inside of him. He could feel how tight Baekhyun still was, some of the leftover lube still there, he began his pace. Each time he would slowly pull out, the tip always centimeters away from coming out completely before pushing hard back into him. He could feel welts starting to raise on his back from where Baekhyun’s nails were digging into his skin, the sharp pain that came from it. He wasn’t sure how or when he had lost his shirt, really he didn’t care. Leaning back onto his knees, he took Baekhyun’s legs from around his waist and pushed them back nearly to his chest. He thrust hard, bottoming out in one hard movement. 

“Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun tried to hold onto Kyungsoo’s shoulders, nails digging in for purchase. They had started in the middle of the bed, but now his head was pushing the pillows into a bunch at the headboard. Each one of Kyungsoo’s thrusts had moved him inch by inch further up the bed, he could feel the friction hot on his back. “So full,” he whispered once Kyungsoo was no longer pulling out for each thrust but instead grinding down into him. A whine left his lips when Kyungsoo bit down on the crook of his knee, sucking a mark into the skin. He pushed Kyungsoo back, letting his legs drop back down to the bed, wincing when he felt the loss as Kyungsoo fell out of him. He continued to push Kyungsoo until he was on his back, climbing over him to straddle his hips. With a swift movement he positioned Kyungsoo at his entrance and sat down. 

Kyungsoo curled in on himself, hands gripping Baekhyun’s hips hard. He groaned as Baekhyun started a pace, body bouncing above his own, taking more and more of him in. “Fuck…Baekhyun,” he gasped out between heavy breaths, eyes never leaving Baekhyun’s face. He loved how debauched his boyfriend looked. Dark hair stuck to his forehead, cheeks flaming red, lips parted and eyes staring down at him. Baekhyun smiled down at him, one of his hands moving up his chest to his neck then cupping his cheek. He traced his pretty fingers around his lips. Kyungsoo licked at his fingertips, inviting him in, and Baekhyun obliged, pushing two fingers into his mouth. Kyungsoo lapped around them, sucking both into his mouth before swirling his tongue around them. Before he could do more Baekhyun pulled them out and circled the wet tips around his nipple, making it harden. He watched as Baekhyun leaned down, taking it into his mouth, flat tongue gliding over the nub. Tightening his grip, feet planted, he began thrusting up hard into Baekhyun, the sound of skin hitting skin filling the room.

Baekhyun cried out, gripping Kyungsoo’s shoulders as he pounded into him. He barely moved, allowing Kyungsoo to do most of the work. He could feel the electric warmth start to pool in his stomach. He wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s shoulders, pulling him up with him. He positioned himself better in his lap, twisting his hips, grinding himself deeper onto Kyungsoo. Their movements slowed down, less erratic and more languid. Kyungsoo had one hand still on Baekhyun’s waist, fingers playing with the chain, the other snuggly wrapped around his back. Baekhyun started slowly moving up on his knees, gliding back down once the tip pulled on his rim. He kept his eyes open, looking into Kyungsoo’s dark eyes, resting his head against his forehead. They would meet in the middle every few seconds, lips slotting together, breath mingling. 

Kyungsoo snuck his hand between them, grabbing hold of Baekhyun, pumping with the rhythm Baekhyun was creating. “Come with me,” he whispered against Baekhyun's lips before taking the cockring off and kissing him hard. Baekhyun picked up the pace, rolling his hips into each of Kyungsoo’s thrusts. Kyungsoo lost count of how many pumps it took of his hand and hips before both found their release. He felt warmth cover his hand and stomach and that's all it took to spill inside of Baekhyun. “I can’t hold myself up,” he said, letting himself fall back onto the bed, Baekhyun falling with him, resting on top of his chest. He moved to pull himself out from under him when Baekhyun caught his wrist, a whisper of ‘Not yet’ keeping him where he was. He ran his hand through Baekhyun’s hair. He couldn’t see his face, he had rested his head on his chest, so he could only watch the dark strands move through his fingers. “You okay? Are you hurt?” 

Baekhyun shook his head, turning to place a kiss over his heart.. “I just want to feel you like this just a little longer.”

“Whatever you want, baby.”

* 

Baekhyun watched Kyungsoo fiddle with the BluRay player, leaning back into the plush cream couch. He was in his favorite spot—the couch was L-shaped, and he always liked sitting in the corner, stretching his legs out in front of him. Baekhyun patted the space between his legs, and Kyungsoo settled himself against Baekhyun’s body, their legs twining together, Baekhyun’s arm draped over his middle. 

Kyungsoo wasn’t even sure what movie he had put in, some sci-fi action movie that Baekhyun loved, he was just here for the comfort of his boyfriend against his back. “How many times have you watched this movie?”

“Enough to know almost every line.”

Kyungsoo could hear the smile in Baekhyun’s voice, making him smile as well. He would go through a lot worse to make Baekhyun happy. It wasn’t a movie he would normally gravitate towards, but he knew it was a favorite of Baekhyun’s and this weekend he wanted nothing but his favorites. He had planned the dinners, the breakfast in bed that morning, the movies, even the sex in the shower that morning was planned. He took hold of Baekhyun’s hand, his skin so pale next to his own tanned skin, he loved it. He placed a kiss on each finger before bringing his hand to his chest and covering it with both of his hands. 

“What are you thinking about?” Baekhyun asked against Kyungsoo’s ear, making him shiver. 

“It’s sappy.”

Baekhyun leaned over slightly, catching Kyungsoo’s eyes. “What?”

“That I am happy, that you make me happy, that us makes me happy, you just laying here with me makes me happy.” Kyungsoo felt Baekhyun’s fingers on his chin, turning his face so he could look at him. The smile that met him took his breath away. He could see the dimples in the creases of his smile lines, his eyes turning to crescent moons. 

“I was honestly thinking the same thing,” Baekhyun whispered before leaning in and kissing Kyungsoo. His hand cupped Kyungsoo’s cheek, gently moving him to the side as he let their lips press slowly against each other. He moved his body to accommodate Kyungsoo’s as he started to turn beside him, now laying on his back. It took only a moment for Baekhyun to lay over him, parting Kyungsoo’s lips easily with his tongue. He hadn’t planned for the kiss to become so heated, he merely wanted to kiss his boyfriend. Now he would rather drown in this kiss than to try to breathe, to leave his perfect warmth. Baekhyun ground his hips down into Kyungsoo, both of them getting harder by the second. Kyungsoo suddenly shoved Baekhyun back against the couch, positioning himself in his lap. 

“This wasn’t part of my plan,” Kyungsoo said, licking his way back into Baekhyun’s mouth, moaning into it when Baekhyun pushed his crotch up against him. He raised his arms when Baekhyun started tugging his shirt up his chest, bringing their lips back together a moment later. He held onto Baekhyun’s face with both hands, turning his head to deepen the kiss. 

Baekhyun let his hands roam around Kyungsoo’s back, feeling the muscles moving as he started rocking against him. He needed to breathe, he broke the kiss and dragged his lips down Kyungsoo’s neck instead, the other rolling his head back to accommodate him. He saw the light pink bruise he had placed there that morning, he gave it a small kiss before biting into it again, deepening it. He gasped when he felt Kyungsoo start to stroke him over his sweatpants. 

“Off,” Kyungsoo said, taking hold of Baekhyun’s shirt to pull it over his head. Baekhyun lifted his arms, allowing him to do so. Kyungsoo stopped once he had the shirt covering half of Baekyunh’s face, leaving his eyes covered. He watched as Baekhyun licked his lips, breathing harder now that he couldn’t see anything, his arms being held up and behind him. Leaning in, he placed a light kiss over the freckle just at the corner of his upper lip. He kissed the freckle on his chin next before pulling Baekhyun free of his shirt. 

They stared at each other for a few moments before Baekhyun leaned in, their lips crashing together. The kiss was feverish, hands touching anywhere they could, hips meeting hips in a slow grind. 

Baekhyun took his lips away, going to a spot at Kyungsoo’s neck. His mouth hovered over his skin, trailing up to his ear. “I want you, can I have you?”

Even if he wanted to say the words, he knew nothing but a mess of syllables would come out. Kyungsoo cupped Baekhyun’s face in his hands, pulling him close to his lips. “Please.” A shaky breath left his mouth as Baekhyun brought their lips together, his arms tightening around his waist and back. 

It wasn’t far, the walk from the living room to the bedroom, Baekhyun carrying Kyungsoo. Baekhyun wasn’t sure how he got there without hitting the wall more than the two times he had, since Kyungsoo decided not to stop kissing him for even a moment. He placed him down on the bed before leaning over him to grab the lube that was in the bedside table. Kyungsoo had already taken his pajama pants off, reaching out to start on Baekhyun’s. He moaned when he felt Kyungsoo’s hot mouth wrap around his cock. “Fuck….” He sat up better on his knees, watching as Kyungsoo adjusted his body to the new angle, back arched sinfully. 

He couldn’t help it, the way Baekhyun was hovering over him, the way his legs looked when he took off his sweatpants. It was so many things all at once and the only thing he wanted was to taste Baekhyun. He let his tongue curl a few times around the tip before sucking his cock into his mouth, cheeks hollowing instantly. He hummed when Baekhyun’s hands moved into his hair, fingers tightening at the vibration. Looking up, he found Baekhyun’s eyes, and felt a jolt of heat in his stomach at the stare. Kyungsoo knew before it was about to happen, relaxing himself as much as possible before Baekhyun bucked his hips, driving his cock to the back of his throat. He let it happen a few more times before taking his mouth away, taking deep breaths.. 

“Turn around,” Baekhyun said, watching as Kyungsoo did as he was told, leaning over to place a kiss on the curve of Kyungsoo’s waist. He warmed his fingers with the lube before sliding two in at the same time. “Relax, baby.” He ran his other hand up Kyungsoo’s spine, feeling him relax before he began to move his fingers. After a few twists of his wrist, he slipped a third finger in, this time without much resistance, instantly rubbing against his prostate. He leaned over his body, placing gentle kisses along his jaw. He waited for Kyungsoo to turn his head, letting him kiss him. His tongue opened Kyungsoo’s lips instantly, delving in to meet his, sighing into the kiss. Baekhyun was getting lost in the kiss, the way they breathed in each other’s air, the way Kyungsoo’s plush lips pressed against his own. He felt Kyungsoo’s body shake around his fingers, small whimpers filling his mouth. 

“Please...Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo let his head drop to the bed, his body pushing back against the fingers moving inside of him. He was about to beg again when he felt Baekhyun take his fingers away and a moment later was sheathed fully inside of him. Kyungsoo felt the air go from his lungs, felt the comforting pressure of Baekhyun’s thumbs on his hips. “Baekhyun,” he breathed out, moaning when he felt Baekhyun start to move. 

Baekhyun leaned forward, placing his lips to the middle of Kyungsoo’s back, which arched at his touch. He started a fast pace, each snap of his hips pushing Kyungsoo further up the bed till he fell to his elbows. His grip on Kyungsoo’s hips tightened as Kyungsoo began to move back against each of Baekhyun’s thrusts. He stopped his movements, letting Kyungsoo take over, waiting each time for Kyungsoo to push back against him before he would slowly roll his hips into it. “You can go harder than that, I know you can.” Baekhyun kept Kyungsoo’s hips in place, snapping his hips into him. “Show me.” He let his hold on Kyungsoo slack, letting Kyungsoo move forward on his knees before bringing himself back hard against him. Baekhyun wasn’t sure how long they continued like this, all he knew was how tight Kyungsoo was around him, the sounds of skin hitting skin filling his ears. He could see Kyungsoo’s thighs start to shake. Leaning over, he placed a kiss to the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck. “I want to see you,” he whispered before giving one last hard thrust. 

Kyungsoo let himself fall to his side, let his boyfriend’s gentle hands turn him onto his back. “Kiss me,” he said, cupping Baekhyun’s cheek. “Kiss me, Baekhyun.” He took a breath before Baekhyun laid on top of him and brought their lips together again. He let Baekhyun fall between his knees, bringing his legs up to wrap loosely around his waist. Baekhyun opened his mouth easily with a glide of his tongue, the kiss deepening as he pushed back into Kyungsoo. They moved into each other slower now. Kyungsoo could feel the full weight of Baekhyun inside of him, the deep push and pull. 

Baekhyun rested his forehead against Kyungsoo’s, seeing his reflection in his large eyes, he saw only love. Moving up on his knees slightly, he brought Kyungsoo’s hips higher off the bed, making his back arch. The added height let Baekhyun sink all the way in, hitting the bundle of nerves, making Kyungsoo yell out his name. He hit the spot over and over again, never fully pulling out. Each moan from Kyungsoo sent a jolt of warmth through Baekhyun, the knot in his stomach starting to expand. “Close...baby I’m close.”

Kyungsoo nodded before turning his head to place his lips to the crook of Baekhyun’s neck. He licked at the sweat that collected there before sucking a mark. “Touch me.” His voice was barely a whisper, but deep enough that Baekhyun must have heard him. A moment later Kyungsoo bucked up into Baekhyun’s hand as it slid over his cock. His hands dug into Baekhyun’s back, holding him close, hips moving up into every hard, relentless thrust. “Baekhyun!” He saw white, his whole body shuddered as he came over Baekhyun’s hand and their stomachs. 

That’s all it took, watching Kyungsoo’s eyes roll back, his name falling from his lips, the clinching warmth around his cock. Baekhyun’s body snapped, his breath knocked out of him as he spilled into Kyungsoo. Both continued to rock against each other, riding out the waves of their orgasms. Baekhyun fell to his back, careful not to hurt Kyungsoo in the process, trying to bring as much oxygen into his lungs as he could. 

Kyungsoo turned over onto his side, his fingers brushing the hair that had fallen in front of Baekhyun’s eyes behind his ear. “All I ever want is to make you happy.”

Baekhyun opened his eyes, turning his head to look at Kyungsoo, about to ask what he was talking about, but stopped at the look in Kyungsoo’s eyes. He still saw the lightness that came from the sex, he saw the love that was always there, but there was something else. 

“I spent the better part of a week planning this weekend for you, wanting you to do nothing but smile...to be happy.” He leaned up on his elbow, reaching out to cup Baekhyun’s cheek, his thumb slowly caressing the flushed skin. “Because you make me so happy, Baekhyun, that I want that for you, for the rest of our lives. I want to be the reason you are happy every day because you are the reason I am. Will you let me keep you happy for the rest of our lives?”

Baekhyun’s vision blurred. He blinked, willing the tears to go away. He placed his hand over Kyungsoo’s. “Yours, remember?”

“Mine,” Kyungsoo whispered.

“Yours forever.” Baekhyun wrapped his other hand around Kyungsoo’s neck, bringing him down to close the small distance between them, smiling into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Katie and Aubrey, you both have helped me through writing this series. Being my soundboards and editors and helping me make my hot mess into well just something hot. This series is dedicated to the both of you. 
> 
> Comments are always welcome!!
> 
> my tumblr is [thedeviousdo](http://thedeviousdo.tumblr.com)


End file.
